Murvel vs Crapcom
by Hurpdurpfanfics
Summary: Dis is a story where Phoenix has sum troubles. read it to find out what happen


Dis wuz done by:KAWAII-SUGAR of deviantart

MURVEL V.S. CRAPCOM

"Scoooooooooottttt", Pohenix's voice echoed tru deh facility. It had beana while since she last saw him n she wuz getting kinda horny not having anyone to FUCK.

"Hay Phoenix babby, u alrite?"

Cunt Viper had always had a giant lesbo crush on Phoenicks and seein her like dis was causin Cunt sum pain.

"geez if u dat horney, we can go fuck ya know?" said Cunt. But Phoenix ignored her. Her mind was sumwhar else complettley. Imaginging Scott was just too much fer Phoenixx to handle. She could take it no moar... Phoenix ran off down the hall to Amertreassasuuus room. Meanwhyle...

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaack!," The sound of (gayness?) Dantes voice echuerd thru deh facility. Lawls I reused dat line. Dante and Weskuurrr just CAME back from deh ghey bar and they felt the need to annouce their arrivaal. "iss just sumting us fags do!", sayd Weskur. Suddenly, Cunt came randomly outa fucking no where. "j00 guiz! I am worry about meh babby Phoeenicks. She so horny lately and sad. She ran down the hall and hath not cum out since." Speaking of coming out, dont u think its time mike. Lol ne wais, Dante said, "OK I will go check on hur" Dante ran down the hall to Ameruturuasus room. FUCKING MEANWHILE...

"YOU GUIZ I HERD DEY WUZ A PERBLEM!"" Trish yelled, burstin tru the door. "YA SUM SHIT WENT DOWN, and Phoenix is bein a god damn emo again.", said Cunt. "So... so she's DARK PHEEOHNICKS?", saided Waskur. "YEAH KINDA! HAHA LOL", Trish lol'd. And they all shared a nice laugh. Meanwhyle in Amertasaurases room...

"Whine wimper WIMPER FUCKING OWW", cried Ameritheasuu. Pheonicks was tryin to shove it in, but Amerterasuuu didn't want it, so I guess it wuz like rape lol. It's an fuckign dog I mean what the shit get off it phenojicks u horny adolescent fuck, shit. But srsly, then Dernte BURST the fuck through the fucking wall. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Jesus fuck Peeonix! I didn't knoe jou wer into dat kinda shit?" eh excalimated. "... I just so sad lately... Wen scott got sent to jail for merlestin Tron... I dont noe wat to do." then she began to cry teas of blood (cuz she so fckin emo). "Holy fuck want a tampon fer that? Hahaha," Dante said. "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS MeH", cried Phoniex (fckin emo) n she ran off to Cappytan Americas room. "U ok Ammy?," Dante asked wif a concerning voice. "Whine wimper hur dur", reassuered Ammy. Dats like "yeah nigga I aight" in doggy talk. Meanwhile in Cpt. Amuricas room...

"Srsly iss lyke nobody understands meh pain lol," complained Phnoeicks, the god damn emo. "Well like idk go talk to a counsellor or sumthin dumbass," said Cpt. Amerryca obviously fucking annoyed. "But... but, like, I came to u cuz ur mah friend QQ," replied dat fuckign emo. "No... my only friend is

!", he yelled in all his epic golry, cuz hes a bausss. "Mehh QQ," Phoneicks cried (some more lol wat a fuckin emo). Then, she made like a Megan and QQ'd sum moar while she ran off down the hall. (a/n: megan is some annoying bitch we noe)

Meenwhale, in deh hallwai, Trish, Cunt, and Wesker was talkin. "Yeah srsly I can't take all dis QQ she is almost worst den megan (bitch doesnt deserve to git her name capitalized)", said Trishtopher. Un4chanetley, Pheniocucs was bein a creeper n what not n spyin and she herd dis. "THATS IT I CANT FUCKING TAKE THIS AHH", she QQ'd, and she ran to dah elevapor. "IMA JUMP OFF THE ROOF U CUNTS," she yelled. "Hay , thats my name, dont u fucking wear it out," sed Cunt. "SCUSE ME BECH?" Phoenincx was no longer QQ, now she was fucking mad. Suddenly, she leaped at Cunt. 3, 2 ,,1 ! FIGHT!, a random ass voice said. Pheinix jumped on Cunt and smacked hur to deh ground. "I NEVAR LIKED U VIPER! I SAW THE WAI U EYED SCOTT!", she yulled betch slappin the shet outa Cunt. "yeah!, well its not like Scott actually loved u fat bitch!", Cunt retardillated. I actually fate phneoix too, shes a weak lil bitch fuckin dies in like 2 hits but neways. "HOLY FUCK SRSLY?", Trish yelled. "We all hate PHNOEINx for being a fucking emo but thats whay too far Cunt!" Cunt ran away. Pohenix QQ'd more. CAPTAIN AMERCIA FOUGHT FOR JUSTICE, but N E WAIZ! Next paragurf. Also Cunt no longer has lesbo crush lol.

Phoenix wuz just so mad n shit after wat happened that she decided to kill herself. So she tried by jumpin of whateverthefuck building were in. Unforchunettley for her, shes a fucking dumb fuck and didn't realeyes that jumping off a building wouldnt kill a fucking SUPERHURO! So she kinda just boucned lol and broke sum bones. Ammy wus lookin out the winder an saw dis. "woof woof! Woof!," ammy yelled. Ammy picked the phone up and fucking called 911 "WOOF WOOF HOLY FUCK WOOF WIMPER WOOF!," he told the operator. Is that the right term for dat kinda pursun? ne wais. "OK ILL /b/ rite onit!," said. In like fucking no time, the popo and ambulances and other fun stuff showdd up n took Pehnix away. Everyone wuz happy cuz like cmon we all fucking hate that bitch dont we? (omg lol shes like megan) Im pree sure id be happy 2 if I didnt half2 live with her anymoare. "yeah but now we gotta get ridda all dis tear blood," said V. Joe. "HOLY DICKS WEND U GET HERE" every1 said.

THE END!1! ^_^ I hopu u enjoi it~


End file.
